watashi no omoi wa minna no omoi
by doinkies
Summary: A Full Moon wo Sagashite fic. This fic is what I think Fuzuki and Meroko thought during the events of chapter 19 of the manga. Be warned, there are major manga spoilers.


watashi no omoi wa minna no omoi

(my thoughts are everyone's thoughts)

a Full Moon wo Sagashite manga fic

by doink-chan

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

A note from the doink:

Hi, it's doinkies, and I'm back! I've been a very busy doink recently so I haven't had time to update or write new fics. Sorry…^^;; (**Takuto: **Yay, doinkies hasn't tortured me with fics!!!) doinkies got the July issue of Ribon recently and this fic takes place during the chapter of FMoS in that issue, chapter 19. If you have not read chapter 19 of Full Moon wo Sagashite yet and don't want to be spoiled please hit the back button on your browser. 

By the way, the fourth tankoubon of FMoS will be coming out on August 15th. I wonder who'll be on the cover and the card?

Stay doinky, and enjoy this fic.

-doink-chan

****

Disclaimer: Full Moon wo Sagashite is ©2002-2003 Arina Tanemura, Shueisha, Studio Deen, TV Tokyo and NAS. I am not affiliated with any of these people or companies, I'm just a fan of the FMoS manga and anime who enjoys writing fanfics about it. ^_^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Fuzuki's POV)

Every day, and every night, I think of Moe.

She haunts my dreams, staring at me with her cold eyes. I see her vividly. I see her after Kimihara tried to rape her. I hear her screams and I see her pushing him away and running off. 

And then I see her cutting her wrists, not able to take any more pain, and dying, and then I wake up in a cold sweat.

Moe, why did I betray you? I should have known the pain you felt when you came to my house and saw Seijuurou and I kiss. You should have known the pain I felt when you died. 

When I kissed Seijuurou that time, I felt a pang of guilt. I knew you liked him, Moe. But I had to hide it so that you wouldn't get mad…and then that day you found out, I was horrified.

I wish I had reconciled with you.

I wish you could have apologized to me.

Moe…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meroko's POV)

I should have known about Seijuurou. I should have known not to fall in love with him. I should have known the agony that Fuzuki felt. I should have…I should have…

There are so many 'should haves' in my life. I should have never met Seijuurou if I had known that Fuzuki would have done this to me. I should have stayed friends with Fuzuki. I should have never died. I should have never had this happen.

And after my death, I forgot about those 'should haves', because shinigami are not supposed to have feelings like that. Never. Or else I would be banished or become a ghost. 

I cannot find the courage to transform into Moe and apologize to Fuzuki. I was worried about how she might react. And what about my shinigami-hood? Would I be turned into a ghost if the boss found out I had talked to someone I had known when I was alive? I was scared…I was so scared…

That damn Fuzuki…getting Seijuurou all to herself while I was stuck with her fiance, Kimihara. Did Fuzuki know that Kimihara hurt me? Did she try to help me? Did she come and save me the moment Kimihara tried to force himself on me? No, she didn't, she was off with Seijuurou, that doink…

…but, I want to still be friends with her. Deep in my heart I want to stay friends with her. Nobody wanted to be friends with me, nobody except Fuzuki, and that clearly showed her kind nature. 

Fuzuki, I want to make it up to you. And I will go and transform into Moe and apologize to you. I want to get rid of the pain that has been haunting me for so many years.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Fuzuki POV)

Today, the unthinkable happened. I saw Moe, for the first time in many years. She still looked just as she did when she was alive. 

And I had to tell her the truth. I had to tell her that she had always been precious to me. She will always be precious to me. I treasure the moments I spent with her. 

As I cried, I felt cleansed somehow, like all those painful memories had been washed away. And then she disappeared…

I feel happy that at least she knows the truth now. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meroko POV)

Fuzuki….

As I watched you apologizing….I realized something.

I should have been the one to apologize. I shouldn't have done what I did. I forgot how much I really did love you. I truly do love you as a friend. You were the only one who accepted me and that in itself makes me grateful. I should not have thrown my life away. 

Love is the most precious feeling of all. And when you apologized, I felt love flow back into my heart again. And it was all right, because you were there. And because you were there, I ran away from the darkness that has enveloped me for so long.

And I thank you for that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-owari-

(The End)


End file.
